Morals
by Liana-chan
Summary: Oneshot. The end of Curse of the Black Pearl, from Jack's POV and from Will's, as they part company. Rated for extremely light, possibly imagined slash between Jack and Will, if you squint a lot.


In honour of today's (yes, it's about 23:30 on July 7th) release of _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ I decided to write up a little idea I've had for a while now. I'm more than a little upset that I won't be able to see the movie for a while now. I'm babysitting my cousins for the next month and a half (yes, it's going to be an _extremely_ long month and a half), and trying to sit through the movie with them would just suck all the enjoyment out of it. And after seeing all those lovely trailers on TV, I just had to get some Pirates out of my system.

This is the result. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Morals**

Jack didn't look up as the heavy door to the holding area of the ship creaked open and was hauled shut with a deep slam. Nor did he react to the sound of light but confident footsteps connecting with the wooden steps. The fly on the floor was washing its wings, and he considered that to be a lot more interesting – and infinitely more intelligent – than whatever random sailor they had sent in to deal with him.

A pair of leather shoes with large buckles stopped in front of his cell. When Jack didn't acknowledge their presence, a throat was lightly cleared.

Jack sighed, still not taking his eyes off the fly, and infected his voice with all the boredom and some of the irritation he was currently feeling. "Yes?"

"I thought you would like to be informed that the ship will make berth this afternoon," came the calm reply.

The fly finished its shower and took off, zipping out the bars in an unsteady circle. Deprived of his only entertainment, Jack glanced up, pushing back the dark hair that had fallen over his shoulder as he was looking at the fly on the ground. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well hello, Mister Turner. Please, tell the good Commodore and his crew not to be in any hurry because of me. I really would hate to inconvenience them. What's the difference whether I sit and rot for a while in this cell or in one at Port Royal, eh?"

The leather shoe with the dirtier buckle scuffed at the ground, scraping lightly against the wooden planks. "Actually Jack, that's what I came to talk to you about."

"Eh?" Jack squinted up at him.

A shy smile began to form on Will's lips. "I can help you escape from your cell in Port Royal, just like I did before." An adoring hope danced in his eyes.

Jack blinked up at him. He had not expected that. The boy really was too naïve. Upon his, ahem, 'celebrated' return to Port Royal, he was sure to be kept under heavy guard, and even the idiot minions of the British Crown could not be stupid enough to keep him in the same type of cell from which he had so easily escaped – albeit, with a little bit of help – the first time. "Ah, yes, about that," he said airily. "I don't think so."

All traces of the small smile that had curved the corner of Will's lips vanished at the pirate's answer. "What? Why not?"

"Because, Mister Turner," he began as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, "I have done some very naughty things and should be held accountable for them." He stopped at the bars, leaning on them with his forearms hanging over the crossbars, less than a foot separating him from the younger man. Will looked at him incredulously. "And all that sort of stuff," he added flippantly, waving a dismissive hand in the air.

"A pirate with morals?" Will questioned, eyebrow arched, smile starting to return.

"I've been known to have them," Jack smirked, "Sometimes."

There was a short pause, the silence broken only by the sounds of the waves breaking against the hull of the _Dauntless_ and of her crew shouting nautical jargon back and forth. Jack tapped his foot pensively, supple leather boot padding softly against wood.

"You're a smart boy. Already had one run-in with a pirate. Now, how would it look if it happened again? What would your 'bonnie lass' think? And her father, eh?" The eyebrow was raised again. "Might not get granted that clemency of yours the second time around, see?" He waited for Will, who nodded hesitantly. "Good. Go on, then, run along." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Will stared at him hard for a moment before turning and making his way back up the stairs, throwing him a reluctant glance before he disappeared through the door.

Jack shook his head as he settled back onto the floor. Will would have a good life without him. The lad was too _nice_ to be a pirate. Reminded him of Bootstrap like that. And he wouldn't let another Turner meet his fate with him. No, the boy would be happy with his Miss Swann. It was for the best.

Stupid morals.

Jack sighed. He was going to miss the whelp.

-----

Will slipped through the crowd, moving effortlessly from one slim gap to the next. He stopped, eyes riveted on the form of Captain Jack Sparrow. He fingered the wide brim of his hat. It was a bit dramatic, with its bright red feather, but he liked it. It reminded him of Jack.

The lever was pulled, the door opened, and Jack was hanging by his neck, boots slipping on the narrow blade Will had thrown purely by instinct.

The two worked as one mind, pirate and blacksmith a flawless pair. The soldiers of Port Royal were knocked out, beaten at swordplay, and tripped by a taut rope. Until sheer numbers overpowered skill. They were surrounded, outnumbered, and trapped.

Black sails fluttering against white clouds and blue sky in the distance caught Will's eye. And only _one_ ship had black sails…

Will snorted internally. Right, morals. He should have known the pirate had counted on the _Pearl_ coming to get him. Jack was Chance's favourite pawn, and Luck was his best friend. The man really was nothing short of miraculous, despite the false tales surrounding his reputation. It had been exciting. But now Jack was leaving, blown wherever the wind in the sails of his beloved ship willed, setting off for another unforeseeable adventure. And with him slipped away any chance of Will ever having a life as exhilarating and as free as the one he had just barely tasted. A life he knew was in his blood.

But he would stay. Because he knew Elizabeth needed him, wanted him. And, more importantly, he knew Jack didn't.

He would stay.

"And Will? Nice hat." Will smiled sadly, and watched as Jack tripped off the ramparts and out of his life.

* * *

The EndOkay, so, I know it's been an extremely long time since I posted anything… I mean, extremely long. Why is it that just when I think I have nothing to do and free time to right, all sorts of things crop up? Guh. But I do still have plans for the Hot Pink High Heel Story (see _A Very Thin Line_, with Draco and Harry), I've almost finished an X-Men story (it just needs a bit of editing, as you well know, Xtine), and I'm about halfway through a Star Wars fic (Anakin and Obi-Wan, of course). Please have patience with me, people. If anyone's interested in any of those, please check back soon. 

Loves!

P.S: A review would be nice…


End file.
